corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Seiko Shinohara/Gallery
Gallery |-|Games = Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) SeikoFull.png|Seiko's full profile SeikoNew.png|Seiko's character portraits Seiko inBC.png|Seiko's sprites 03_seiko (2)_gim_00000000.png|Seiko's sprite sheet CPBC.jpg|Seiko, Naomi Nakashima, Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida, and Sachiko Shinozaki on the cover of Corpse Party All-earthquake.png|Seiko during the earthquake Seiko-Naomi-infirmary.png|Seiko and Naomi talking Seiko-hang.png|Seiko, hanged but still alive Seiko-hang2.png|Seiko, hanged but still alive Seiko-hang3.png|Seiko, hanged but still alive Seiko-hang4.png|Seiko's corpse after suffocating to death Seiko-hang5.png|Seiko's corpse after suffocating to death Seiko-hang6.png|Seiko's corpse after suffocating to death Deaaad seiko.jpeg|Full view of Seiko's suffocating to death Dead_Seiko_Real.jpeg|Full view of Seiko's corpse CP-Seiko-dream.png|Seiko in Naomi's dream CP-Seiko-dream2.png|Seiko crying in Naomi's dream Seiko-corpse.png|Seiko's corpse Seiko-corpse2.png|Seiko's corpse bleeding from its severed tongue Seiko-corpse3.png|Seiko's corpse bleeding Naomi! Naomi! Please, wake up!.png|Seiko about to be hanged by Naomi NaomiPossessed.png|Naomi dragging Seiko's corpse Characters.png|Seiko in the group photo Corpse Party (3DS) seiko's sprites copy.png|Seiko's sprite sheet (3DS) Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Classroom 2-9's students doing the Sachiko After All 's charm.jpg|Seiko and others performing Sachiko Ever Afterin '' Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' Limited Edition Box Cover Art (Japanese) BoS-Seiko-phone.png|Seiko's photo on Naomi's Cell Phone BoS-Seiko-pic.png|Closeup on Seiko's blackened face BoS-mealtime.png|Seiko and Natsumi Nakashima talking BoS-bath.png|Seiko taking a bath with Naomi BoS-bath2.png|Seiko taking a bath with Naomi BoS-Seiko-bath.png|Seiko with a mark visible on her neck BoS-sleepover.png|Seiko and Naomi about to go to sleep BoS-Seiko-sleep.png|Seiko sleeping BoS-cultural-festival.png|Seiko and her classmates at the festival BoS-fight.png|Seiko gets hurt after Naomi yells at her BoS-dark1.png|Seiko in Naomi's flashback during darkening BoS-dark2.png|Seiko in Naomi's flashback during darkening BoS-Seiko-dark.png|Seiko in Naomi's flashback during darkening BoS-Seiko-hang.png|Seiko hanging BoS-Seiko-hung-full.png|Full view of Seiko hung in a bathroom stall BoS-severed.png|Naomi finding Seiko's corpse with ehr head severed BoS-Seiko-head.png|Naomi holding Seiko's head Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U 2U-Seiko-portraits-sheet.png|Seiko's character portraits 2U-Seiko-bread.png|Seiko eaten by bread monster 2U-Seiko-bread2.png|Seiko eaten by bread monster 2U-Seiko-bread3.png|Seiko eaten by bread monster 2U-eel.png|Seiko with Naomi, Naho Saenoki and Sayaka Ooue catching eels 2U-Naomi-Seiko.png|Seiko grabbing Naomi's chest 2U-Naomi-Seiko5.png|Seiko grabbing Naomi's chest 2U-Naomi-Seiko2.png|Seiko tickling Naomi 2U-Naomi-Seiko3.png|Seiko ticking Naomi 2U-all-1.png|Seiko in the main hall with everyone else 2U-all-2.png|Seiko in the main hall with everyone else 2U-all-3.png|Seiko in the main hall with everyone else 2U-all-4.png|Seiko in the main hall with everyone else 2U-all-5.png|Seiko in the main hall with everyone else 2U-all-6.png|Seiko in the main hall with everyone else 2U-swim.png|Seiko with everyone else in the pool 2U-swim2.png|Seiko with everyone else in the pool 2U-Seiko-closeup.png|Closeup of Seiko's portrait 2U-Seiko-closeup2.png|Closeup of Seiko's portrait 2U-Seiko-closeup3.png|Closeup of Seiko's portrait 2U-Seiko-closeup4.png|Closeup of Seiko's portrait 2U-Seiko-profile.png|Seiko's personal data Corpse Party: Blood Drive Seiko thumb.jpg|Seiko's 3D chibi sprite BD-Kisaragi.jpg|Seiko in a group photo BD-Kisaragi2.jpg|Seiko in a group photo with her face blackened BD-curse.jpg|Seiko's picture in Naomi's Cell Phone BD-curse2.jpg|Seiko's picture with the word "Sachi" in hiragana on the blackened face BD-curse3.jpg|Seiko's picture with the word "Sachi" on the blackened face BD-curse4.jpg|Seiko's picture with the word "Sachi" on the blackened face BD-Kisaragi3.jpg|Seiko in a group photo with her face blackened BD-fin.png|Seiko in a group photo with her face blackened cpBD_51-6.png|Seiko's blackened face close up cpBD_51-7.png|Seiko's face close up BD-fin2.png|Seiko in a group photo without Ayumi Shinozkai and Yoshiki Kishinuma Adv message bg CHAP00.png|Seiko in the Chapter 00 To be continued CG chara_01_03_a.png|Seiko's model texture |-|Manga = Corpse Party: Blood Covered Blood Covered Vol 1.png|Seiko and Naomi Nakashima on Volume 1 cover Blood Covered Vol 1 Alt.jpg|Seiko, Naomi and Satoshi Mochida on Volume 1 alternative cover BC-curse1-cover.jpg|Seiko and others on Curse 1 cover BC-curse3-cover.jpg|Seiko and Naomi Nakashima on Curse 3 cover BC-curse4-cover.jpg|Seiko and Naomi on Curse 4 cover BC-curse5-cover.jpg|Seiko and Naomi on Curse 5 cover BC-curse7-cover.jpg|Seiko and Naomi on Curse 7 cover BC-final-curse-cover.jpg|Seiko and Naomi on Final Curse cover BC-Seiko-intro.png|Seiko teasing Satoshi Mochida Sachiko-seiko-naomi-cat-plush.jpg|Seiko, Naomi, and Sachiko Shinozaki Seiko'sFamily.PNG|Seiko's family before her mother went missing BC-Seiko-treatment.png|Seiko finding stuff needed to treat Naomi's twisted ankle BC-Seiko-embarrassed.png|Seiko feeling embarrassed BC-Naomi-Seiko-hanging.jpg|Naomi finding Seiko hang in the bathroom stall BC-Seiko-suffocated.png|Seiko's feeling suffocated BC-Seiko-noose.png|Seiko with a noose Seiko.JPG|Seiko's corpse falls on the ground Bloodcovered-seiko-death.jpg|Remembering Seiko's death BC-Naomi-Seiko-hug2.png|Seiko hugging Naomi BC-Seiko-wish.png|Seiko's spirit feeling gratitude for Satoshi for taking care of Naomi BC-Naomi-kill.png|Seiko being hanged by darkened Naomi BC-Seiko-closeup.png|Closeup of Seiko Corpse Party: Another Child AC-Seiko.png|Tamaki Minase seeing Seiko's spirit SeikoYuiMayuAnotherChild.jpg|Seiko, Yui Shishido and Mayu Suzumoto Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Chapter4Cover.jpg|Naomi and Seiko in Chapter 4 cover Chapter6Cover.jpg|Seiko in Chapter 6 cover BOS-SEIKO-1.png|Closeup of Seiko BOS-SEIKO-3.png|Seiko dressed up at Cultural Festival Seiko with broken neck.JPG|Seiko in Naomi's nightmare Seiko hanged.jpg|Seiko suffocating after getting hanged Seiko with her neck cut.JPG|Seiko's head severed by sharp wire Corpse Party: Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U Seiko-naomi-sachiko.jpg|Seiko being eaten by a bread monster |-|Novels = Corpse Party BloodCovered: ...Repeated Fear Bcrf-novel.png|Seiko and others about to perform Sachiko Ever After |-|CDs = Corpse Party: BloodCovered Drama CD CPBC-drama-CD-art.jpg|Seiko with Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, Yui Shishido, and Yuuya Kizami Corpse Party: BloodCovered Drama CD Vol.2 CorpsePartyBloodCoveredDramaCDVol2.jpg|Seiko with Naomi Nakashima, Satoshi Mochida and Yoshiki Kishinuma on the tracklist page 2010 Corpse Party Mafuyu no Kaidankai Mafuyu.jpg|Seiko and Naomi on the cover |-|OVAs = Corpse Party: Missing Footage Captureiukjhng.PNG|Seiko mimics Satoshi Mochida corpseparty1-5.jpg|Seiko being devious Seiko-pj.png|Seiko talking with Naomi Nakashima Seiko-naomi-talking.jpg|Seiko lying in Naomi's bed seiko-playing-with-naomi.jpg|Seiko being perverted naomi-seiko-pillow.jpg|Naomi shoving a pillow in Seiko's face Corpse Party: Tortured Souls Tortured Souls characters.png|Seiko's full profile along with others Seiko and Naomi TS 2.PNG|Seiko listening to Ayumi Shinozaki's'story Group TS 100.PNG|Seiko with others Seiko and Naomi TS 3.PNG|Seiko looking over Seiko and Naomi TS 4.PNG|Seiko's face Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-002.jpg|Seiko before performing Sachiko Ever After Seiko and Naomi TS 5.PNG|Seiko about to perform Sachiko Ever AFter Corpse party (10).PNG|Seiko is pleased to have her piece of the paper doll Earthquake TS 001.PNG|Seiko during the earthquake Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-009.jpg|Seiko talking with Naomi Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-008.jpg|Seiko winking Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-005.jpg|Seiko greeting Naomi with a salute Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-004.jpg|Seiko and Naomi in Heavenly Host Seiko TS 101.PNG|Seiko playing with Naomi's chest Seiko and Naomi TS 6.PNG|Seiko and Naomi in the infirmary Seiko and Naomi TS 7.PNG|Seiko smiling Seiko and Naomi TS 8.PNG|Seiko scared seikoseikoseikoyeahyeahyeah.jpg|Seiko excited over the charm Seiko and Naomi TS 9.PNG|Seiko listening to Naomi's shout Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-012.jpg|Seiko's demise Seiko TS 001.PNG|Seiko scared Captureiuyhtrgfd.PNG|Seiko choking Seiko TS 100.PNG|Seiko's death shikoseinohara.png|Seiko looking happy |-|Movies = Corpse Party sekio movie death 1.png|Seiko's death by hanging sekio movie death 2.png|Seiko's hanging seiko murder.png|Seiko being killed by a darkened Naomi and Sachiko Shinozaki seiko corpse cam.png|Seiko's corpse on a camera set up by Kou Kibiki Naomi and Seiko Fight.png|Naomi and Seiko fight. Seiko Kirigiri.png|Seiko apears to Naomi in the hallways. Seiko goes to find Naomi's ID.png Bank to Child Seiko.png Seiko Realizing that Naomi lost her id when she fell.png Seiko checks for Naomi's Student ID.png Seiko is sad she cant be with Naomi.png Seiko goes Giggity Giggity!.png |-|Misc. = Miscellaneous Seiko-karuta.jpeg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "お", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro, Team GrisGris' main artist cps_chibi_23.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "ぬ", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Seiko-art.jpg|Seiko drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Seiko-art2.jpg|Seiko drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Corpse naomi 02.jpg|Seiko and Naomi Nakashima drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro SeikoArtwork.png|Seiko drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro. SeikoSticker.png|Seiko LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro SeikoSticker2.png|Seiko LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Promotional Art Cps countdown01.jpg|1 day countdown to Corpse Party: BloodCovered Drama CD release Icon cpscomic4 tora.jpg|A bromide illustration of Seiko, Naomi, and the Antique Doll for pre-ordering Corpse Party: Blood Covered manga via Toranoana store by Toshimi Shinomiya Ayumi-Seiko-Yuka-tapestry.jpg|A sample of tapestry of Seiko, Yuka Mochida, and Ayumi Shinozaki sold along with Corpse Party: BLOOD DRIVE at Sofmap Category:Gallery